1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a data storage connecting device, and more particularly to a connecting device capable of connecting multiple data storage devices to a server system for data transmitting purpose.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, the high-performance, high-efficiency server technology plays a tremendous role in the Network or Cloud Computing industry. Among other things, the quality, quantity, and speed of data access become the most important issue to determine the performance of any server or cloud technology. The more hard drives or storage device can be accessed, the more powerful the server system could be. Generally speaking, the server device or system is a relay station for transmitting or accessing data in the network, so the configuration of the server device need to be well designed, and the following factors listed below indicates certain issue currently be faced:
(1) The traditional configuration of server system requires a hard drive electrically connecting to a connecting board or a data bus cable to the main motherboard. Under this one to one connection (one hard drive to one connector/cable), multiple hard drives or storage devices will be required to correspond to multiple connecting boards or data bus cables, in which it will occupy a significant amount of space in the server system. Further the component cost will be higher due to such redundant connecting boards or data bus cables.
(2) In the prior art, the transmitting distance may vary due to the displacement between multiple hard drive or storage devices with corresponding connecting boards or bus cables. The discrepancy of transmitting always causes the trouble of signal synchronization, and even signal lost issue if some signals travel for long distance.
(3) As aforesaid, the volume for multiples connecting boards or data bus cables in a server system will further cause the space issue as well. In the event the server design requires a compact space without changing the original configuration, a room for dissipating heat has to be reduced, and the problem of heat-dissipation will occur inevitably. As the server system works in high-speed calculation process with bad heat-dissipation efficiency, the system crash is very possibly to happen, and in any event, may cause the entire network or cloud connection shut down.
Accordingly, how to develop a data storage connecting device in order to solve the above problems is an important issue to the people skilled in the art.